1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a peeling apparatus and a stack manufacturing apparatus. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a peeling method and a stack manufacturing method.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. One embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Moreover, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an electronic device, a lighting device, an input device (e.g., a touch sensor), an output device, an input/output device (e.g., a touch panel), a driving method thereof, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a flexible device in which a functional element such as a semiconductor element, a display element, or a light-emitting element is provided over a substrate having flexibility (hereinafter also referred to as a flexible substrate) has been developed. Typical examples of the flexible device include a lighting device, an image display device, a variety of semiconductor circuits including a semiconductor element such as a transistor, and the like.
As a method for manufacturing a device including a flexible substrate, a technique has been developed in which a functional element such as a thin film transistor or an organic electroluminescence (EL) element is formed over a formation substrate (e.g., a glass substrate or a quartz substrate), and then the functional element is transferred to a flexible substrate. This technique needs a process of peeling a peeled layer including the functional element from the formation substrate (also referred to as a peeling process).
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses the following peeling technique using laser ablation: a separation layer formed of amorphous silicon or the like is provided over a substrate, a peeled layer which includes a thin film element is provided over the separation layer, and the peeled layer is bonded to a transfer body with the use of an adhesive layer. The separation layer is ablated by laser irradiation, so that peeling occurs at the separation layer.
In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which peeling is performed by physical force with human hands or the like. In Patent Document 2, a metal layer is formed between a substrate and an oxide layer and peeling is caused at the interface between the oxide layer and the metal layer by utilizing weak bonding at the interface between the oxide layer and the metal layer, so that a peeled layer and the substrate are separated from each other.